valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LuluChoy/Getting R or above cards for Free Users
Hello everyone! I am LuluChoy. I have been playing VC since Dec last year. I wanted to try writing a blog post, but it looks like a guide rather than a post... (T3T) I am a free user, and a FAW trader. I know nothing about VC before, and I was being a little rookie and don't know how to kill a AW or a FAW, and every time a fail to kill a FAW... missing a lot of chances to get special rewards. As a TCG player, I am sure that all of you, no matter as a free player or vice versa, wanted to get more stronger cards, like the Limited SR cards and the UR cards. For the players who uses money to buy jewels, they have a greater chances to get better cards. But unfortunately, for free players, we don't have jewels to spend on summoning or what-so-ever. I don't recommend free players to use their accumulated jewels for summoning, there is only a very low chance to get SR cards or UR cards. Like the hyper premium summoning, the chance of getting a UR card is very low indeed. Don't try to test your luck of getting a SR/UR card and waste for dearly jewels, you will definitely regret, if you don't have that luck of course. I have tried to do that before, but everytime it turns out to be normal rare cards that you can get from anywhere in the world. Then you may ask, how can I get the SR cards? It is so irritating to see the others using SR cards or UR cards as their icon, but you don't have any, it applies to me also. There is a way, which is be either a F/AW sender or a trader. Try posting your id code on the Comrade Requests page, I am sure that a lot of users would like to help you. Whenever you find a AW, battle it with 1 BP and send it to your comrades and let them help you to kill it. I personally will wait the AW is killed before proceeding in the campaign, this may save me some vitality in finding another AW. For new users, I recommend them to add FAW killlers rather than FAWT, because FAWK can kill the FAWs in a few seconds, but some FAWT may not be able to kill the FAWs. After leveling up slowly, try changing the FAWKs with the FAWT and start trading FAWT, this is where you can actually start your journey of getting SR cards. Participate in every battle as you can, even in AW battles, deal the max damage as you can. It doesn't matter if you can get an ACE or not, just try to be in the battle will be fine. Don't waste your BP, just use 1 BP in every battle, or no cost in FAW battles. There is a big chance to get SR cards in F/AW battles if you participate more. I usually get the SR limited cards from helping my friends, and I am the one usually dealing the least damage (~100K ~ 300K), so not being an ACE doesn't really matters for me. Fight around 200 AW battles (from yourself) and + helping friends, you will get your SR cards in the campaign. Thanks for reading my stupid post. I am now only a lvl. 54 player, but I have got many SR cards from battling. LuluChoy (talk) 02:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts